In various settings it is necessary or desired to measure pulse rate or blood oxygenation of an individual. Generally, hospitals and medical care givers use finger or ear lobe pulse oximeters to obtain such readings. However, these devices are difficult to wear on a routine basis as well as during performance of physical activities.